The present invention concerns a mirror with a non-reflective portion provided within its reflective surface, as an information provider.
DE 299 16 732 U1 depicts as state of the art an advertising mirror with a mirror layer which is semi-transparent at least in a portion thereof. In that advertising mirror in accordance with the invention at least in the portion serving as the advertising or information surface, the mirror layer is followed in the direction from the outside of the mirror towards the rear side thereof by an anti-reflection layer, an advertising layer comprising a transparent flat material, and a lighting member of a flat configuration. That arrangement suffers basically from the following problems: the communication of information is limited to a stationary image or still image which is back-lit in the form of a motif carrier to be introduced—for example a transparency—and in that way is rendered visible to the person viewing same; exchanging the individual motif carriers is complicated and difficult as, to introduce fresh motif carriers or items of information to be communicated, the mirror has to be open and the existing motif carrier has to be manually replaced by a new one.
With knowledge of that state of the art, the object of the present invention is to eliminate the recognized deficiencies and to provide a mirror which differs in regard to previously known advertising mirrors in the nature of and possible variations in the items of graphic information to be communicated, and which permits ease of handling when introducing and changing the items of information or the motif carriers.